


Thorki Week

by hjbender



Series: Thorklets [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Animated GIFs, Art, Brother/Brother Incest, Children, Dating, Family, First Meetings, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Rivalry, Thorki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: A small collection of ficlets from Thorki Week 2020. Each chapter features a different prompt and image(s) made by yours truly.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorklets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093515
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. Pre-Thor Canon

It’s a playful competition; two brothers boasting about the glorious things they will do once they inherit the throne. “When I _am_ king,” Thor grumbles one afternoon in the lecture hall, “I will replace studying with sparring.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “And then everyone will be strong and stupid, just like you.”

“ _You’re_ stupid.” 

“ _You’re_ ugly.” 

Thor jumps on Loki, Loki summons his training daggers, and the frazzled instructor breaks up the fight before more blood can be shed. 

By the time they’re in their tweens, they are fighting less and dreaming more. 

“When I am king,” says Loki softly, nursing a bruise on his cheek, “I’m going to do away with ergi and argr. All sorcerers will be treated equally, men and women.” He sniffs away his tears. 

Thor, his knuckles and nose bloody from attacking Loki’s bullies, puts his arm around his brother’s shoulders and says nothing. 

By the time they are young men, their playful game has become a reality. 

“When I am king,” says Thor, lying nude beside Loki in another wrecked bed in another anonymous tavern, his hand sifting through his brother’s hair, “I shall marry whomever I please.” 

Loki smirks. “Even if he is another king?” 

Thor chuckles. “Especially if he is another king.”


	2. Ragnarok/IW Fix-It

Loki locked eyes with Thor and stepped forward, the Tesseract glowing in his hand.

“I assure you, brother,” he said firmly, “the sun will shine on us again.”

Thor blinked dazedly and continued to bleed in Thanos’s grasp.

Then Loki disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Thor shut his eye. He should have known. He didn’t want to believe that Loki would still do such a thing, not after all of the healing that had happened after Ragnarok, but he had been wrong. Again.

“So much for brotherhood,” said Thanos, and raised the gauntlet to Thor’s head.

He pressed the Power Stone to Thor’s temple. Thor screamed in agony as the radiation slowly began to destroy his brain.

The Titan grinned smugly. “Looks like the sun won’t be shining on you after all.”

Suddenly, from behind him, came Loki’s voice: “I wouldn’t say that.”

The point of a dagger popped through the front of Thanos’s neck.

Thanos roared and released Thor.

Loki, a clean, groomed, differently-dressed Loki, caught his brother as he toppled to the deck.

The Children of Thanos drew their weapons, leaped to their wounded leader, and promptly disappeared through the sizzling, sparking portal that suddenly opened before them. The fiery ring slammed shut once they were through, and the Children were no more.

Thanos wrenched the tiny dagger from the back of his neck and tossed it aside. He turned to where Loki was crouched, holding Thor in his arms, and strode menacingly toward him.

“I’m going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb, Asgardian,” he snarled.

Loki clutched Thor and glared hatefully back at the Titan. “Go to Hel.”

Thanos raised his gauntlet.

Loki cringed, waiting.

Another sparking portal suddenly appeared above Thanos’s helmeted head. It descended to his neck, obscuring his head, and snapped shut like a guillotine.

The Titan’s lifeless body toppled to the ship’s deck. Blood poured thickly from the clean, surgical stump of his neck.

Thor opened his eye and groaned. “Lo-Loki,” he croaked. “What happened? What did you do?”

Loki smiled and stroked his brother’s scorched cheek. “I got help.”

The cloaked figure of Stephen Strange emerged from the shadows. “Wow, you really weren’t kidding about this guy,” he said, cautiously approaching Thanos’s remains.

“No,” Loki admitted, “not this time.” He nodded to the amulet around Strange’s neck. “Speaking of time, I don’t suppose there’s anything you can do to fix all this?”

The Midgardian sorcerer sighed. “This is a lot more complex than what I did to bring us back here. So many things could go wrong. It’s risky.”

He gazed around at the Asgardian corpses lying scattered throughout the ship.

“However,” he said, turning back to the two brothers, “I’m still a doctor. Saving lives and fixing people is my job. And if there’s any way I can undo this genocide, well… I say it’s worth the risk.”

He raised his hands, took a breath, and unlocked the Eye of Agamotto.


	3. Human AU

They meet at the same crossing at the same time every morning for three weeks and try not to stare at each other. They sip coffee, fidget, and pretend to check their phones. They accidentally meet eyes one morning and quickly turn their heads, flustered. 

They wonder about each other. What the other does for a living, his name, where he lives, what his voice sounds like, what he eats for breakfast, what kind of music he listens to, if he’s single. If he’s good in bed. If he’s straight or not. What names he moans when he comes.

They invent backstories and make Sherlock Holmes-worthy deductions about one another for three solid weeks because both of them would rather die than do something as unthinkable as strike up a conversation with a stranger. (Even a stranger that they see every day.)

Thor is convinced this tall, slim man with pretty green eyes and glossy black hair works in an art gallery somewhere, eats takeout on fine China, drinks champagne like water, hosts dinner parties at his immaculate flat every Saturday night, and masturbates to BBC period dramas.

Loki is convinced this disgustingly handsome, golden-haired alpha male with the body of a Greek god works at a gym somewhere, lives on raw eggs and whey protein, drinks beer like water, hasn’t read a book in years, and has a dick to match his sex drive—enormous, in other words. 

On day 24 they speak their first words to each other. Loki steps aside to accommodate a woman in a wheelchair and bumps squarely into Thor’s chest.

“Eh-excuse me,” he stammers, and pushes himself away. Thor, enthralled by the smooth, deep voice, stupidly utters, “Thanks.” 

On day 26 they finally smile at each other. On day 28 they exchange greetings and names. By day 31 they’re both showing up at the crossing ten minutes early to chat and learn more about each other. Loki works at the nearby library. Thor is a personal trainer. They’re both single.

On day 35 Thor learns Loki is incredibly introverted, likes horror movies, and lives off of frozen meals. Loki learns that Thor has just moved to the area, likes to cook, and just got out of a bad relationship. Thor makes sure to say “ex-boyfriend” very clearly, to drop the hint. 

On day 37 Thor asks if Loki would like to meet up for coffee somewhere else besides the crossing. Loki smiles and says of course.

On day 41 Loki invites Thor to dinner at a small outdoor bistro. They spend more time laughing and talking than eating, and stay until closing time.

On day 49 Thor invites Loki to his apartment for a home-cooked meal. It’s light, delicious, and very brief; they don’t even make it to dessert before they’re stumbling down the hallway toward the bedroom, kissing and stripping one another’s clothes off.

“Wanted you since I first saw you,” Thor utters between kisses. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I never dreamed this would happen,” Loki gasps. “I was absolutely certain you’d be straight. Or a prick. You were just too good to be true.”

Thor snickers and kisses him again.

They fall into bed like they fell in love: fast, hard, and with hardly a word spoken between them. Thor is an attentive lover, generous and patient, a good match for Loki’s shy nature and relative inexperience. The sex is incredible, the best either of them has ever had. 

The next morning they meet at “their” crossing and stand silently side by side, smirking, avoiding each other’s eyes like a pair of naughty schoolboys with a secret. When the light changes, they clasp one another’s hands, fingers entwining, and step off the sidewalk together. 


	4. Hurt/Comfort

Thor was alive. He knew he was alive because he hurt. All over. He was on his back, cool hands massaging his aching ribs. He blinked open his eyes and recoiled when he saw the hands belonged to a very small frost giant… who looked like his brother. 

He let out a startled shout, bolted upright, and promptly fell back down, groaning in agony. Crouched beside him and wearing the most revealing robes Thor had ever seen—and the skin Thor had _never_ seen—was Loki. 

“Lie still, brother,” he snapped. “You’re lucky to be alive.” 

Thor couldn’t think. His mind was muddy, slow. He could only stare as Loki resumed applying a poultice to his bruised shoulder. Bracelets jangled on his wrists. His shiny, curly hair was twisted into a half-updo. 

He never knew Loki was this beautiful underneath his Aesir skin. 

“I practically had to beg the Grandmaster to let me heal you,” Loki muttered, wholly focused on his task. He deliberately avoided Thor’s eyes. “I told him jötunn seidr healed Asgardian bones better than anything his medics could offer. Thank the Norns he believed me.” 

Thor raised a weak hand to touch Loki’s cheek. His fingers brushed against one of the lines there. “You’re so… lovely.” 

Loki finally narrowed his ruby-red eyes at him. “I look like a bloody demon. You must have a concussion.” He pressed his palm to Thor’s hot forehead. 

Thor gave him a delirious smile. “No. I’m just… so glad you’re here. And alive. With me.” 

Loki swatted the hand away in annoyance. “We’re in a lot of trouble, you know. You more so than me. I don’t know how we’re going to get out of here.” He wrung another rag over the bowl. 

“We’re Odin’s sons,” Thor murmured, still smiling. “We’ll find a way. Together.” He laid his hand over Loki’s, warm pink on cool blue. 

Loki clicked his tongue. “Sentiment is of no use to us here.” 

“Maybe not, but it’s nice to know that you still care.” Thor’s smile widened. 

Loki pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. “It’s taking all my concentration to keep from giving you frostbite, so if you would please stop talking and let me get on with it, brother, I’d be most appreciative.” 

He didn’t deny Thor’s words. Nor did he move his hand away. 

Thor closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Loki’s magic, familiar if a little frostier, sink into his inflamed wounds and slowly heal each one. 

But knowing that Loki had willingly come back to his side—and was planning to remain there—was the greatest comfort of all.


	5. Jotunn AU + Comics Thorki

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the Kink/NSFW Day, but I plan on filling that prompt sometime within the very near future... 😏


End file.
